Speak
by pili20394
Summary: Por supuesto que era un cachorro. "Steven" sino fuera un perro lo confundirían de inmediato con una pulga grande peluda. No estaba al tanto con lo que respectaba a razas pero sin ser experta se hallaba segura de que el animal era un poodle. Tenía unos ojitos cafés hermosos y la nariz negrita al igual que su pelaje. Sin duda un cachorro muy tierno.


**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**SPEAK**

Rendirse...

La chica no ponía de su parte, solo miraba, sonreía, realizaba gestos, al principio parecían alentadores y la esperanza brillaba a la lejanía, luego se convirtieron en insuficientes, más tarde Jade se cansó de ellos ¿Para qué le servían? ¿Para qué ponía empeño en una rutina? Porque era ello, una rutina donde por más idiota que se comporte la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma y el efecto producido no sorprendía mas, ya no valía...

¿Rendirse? Tal vez... tal vez sea una opción. Una opción que nunca tomaría.

**20 de Septiembre. **

¿Por qué se empeñaba en resaltar una sonrisa en su rostro un martes? Claro, fingir era un pasatiempo quizá de sus favoritos y pues no tenía otro que hacer el mismo martes. Además detestaba los martes. Comenzando con que su profesora inicial no era su preferida. Literatura manejado por aquella maestra con voz tan aguda e insoportable, seguía el tener que visitar a su hermano en el hospital por el magnífico accidente. Al niño no se le había ocurrido mejor actividad que manejar bicicleta cuando ni siquiera pudo montar un triciclo. Y finalizaba con algo mucho mejor, ir de compras con su madre en busca de lo necesario para la casa. Sí, en ello se basaban sus martes.

Entonces ahora se hallaba en el aula rodeada por unos treinta alumnos que no hacían más que lanzar bostezos a casa instante. Otros jugaban en sus aparatos tecnológicos y también aquellos que no se cansaban de parlotear de su vida. Jade...ella solo era expectante. Primero porque aunque la docente era muy aburrida, el sueño no se dignó en aparecer por miedo tal vez. Segundo, su celular cayó de "casualidad" al retrete en un ataque de ira así que se debía resignar a ser la anormal sin móvil. Tercero y último, prefería estar callada a soportar las incoherencias que Cat soltaba como loro. Literatura era un fracaso al igual que la profesora.

—... el ensayo consta de 20 páginas hechas a mano —pronunció la decaída docente quien parecía jamás disfrutar de su trabajo— individual y no quiero oír susurros.

Entre tantos alumnos el delgado brazo de la pelirroja se divisó. Mary, la mayor, soltó un suspiro dándole paso al comentario.

Cat era conocida por Mary por sus opiniones salidas del tema y su risueña siempre encantadora risa. La pequeña jamás perdía la oportunidad de hacerse sentir así sea lo más ilógico que se cruce por su no tan cuerda mente.

— ¿Pasa algo, Cat?

— ¿Puede ser un ensayo de gatos? Es que mi hermano ha comprado seis gatos y yo podría armar una coreografía de gatitos ade-

Las carcajadas llenaron los oídos de la pelirroja sin embargo ella continuaba sonriendo sin importarle ser la causante o mejor dicho ser el payaso del salón. Jade negó con simpleza y busco entre sus brazos un refugio avergonzada por semejante tontería ¿En serio soportaba tanto tiempo a Cat? Hasta podría decirse que se auto admiraba.

—Cat... con ensayo me refiero al género literario que utilizamos para redactar nuestras opiniones de un tema determinado ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Parecía exhausta.

—Oh...No.

—Oye Kitty Cat porqué mejor no tomas asiento y tratas de no ser tan boba, prometo regalarte una barra de chocolate quizá con un poco de veneno.

Quedo viendo unos minutos a su compañera y al final cedió obedeciendo a lo dicho. La maestra pareció agradecerle aun con su brusquedad en la forma de hablar.

—Como decía, antes de que la señorita Valentine interrumpa— todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pelirroja.

—Yo solo de-

— ¡Barra de chocolate!

— ¡Gatitos bailando!

—Bien...bien, como decía, el ensayo lo adaptaran ustedes con ayuda de algunas visitas.

Murmullos. Murmullos. Murmullos. Jade los odiaba.

— ¡¿Podrían cerrar sus asquerosas bocas que quiero largarme de una vez?!

—Siempre tan linda, Jade... a visitas me refiero a que les otorgaré una tarea adicional el cual con el ensayo representa al 70% de su promedio ¿Alguien que desea desde ya no realizarlo?— el silencio inundó el aula— lo que imaginaba, ahora vamos con aquello de las visitas...cada uno de ustedes ira sin excepción a un albergue, hospital, orfanato.

Pausó.

—Lo que deseen... y serán la sombra de alguna persona presente allí. Luego todo lo que vivieron con la (el) elegida(o) Lo redactaran en su ensayo. Tendrán un mes para presentarlo ¿Preguntas?

Por segunda vez en el día el mismo brazo fue el centro de atención.

Antes de darle la palabra. Mary tomó una respiración profunda. Definitivamente esa niña la sacaría de sus casillas.

— ¿Cat?

— ¿Puede ser en una veterinaria? Puedo escribir de mis experiencias con los gatos y u-

El timbre no pudo ponerse más de acuerdo con su mente.

...

Con libro en mano y un café como amigo, Jade se hallaba en medio del comedor intentando comprender Biología. Tampoco era su curso favorito pero hacía todo lo posible para mantener sus altas calificaciones, no podía quejarse. Poseía una capacidad de retención altísima y una memoria estupenda.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Cat quien con las justas aprobaba las materias y necesitaba de un tutor para conseguirlo. En más de una oportunidad la pálida fue su tutora quien se arrepintió de inmediato pues hacer entender a Cat era como convencer a una piedra. Ella siempre solía distraerse con cualquier cosa hasta si una mosca pasaba volando. Por ello nadie con las suficientes neuronas activas se atrevía a enseñar a la pelirroja. Era una prueba ruda.

—Jadey.

Al menos había tratado de alejarse por unos minutos de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Estaba pensando...

— ¿Ya piensas?

Su vista no se despegaba del horroroso libro y la pequeña parecía conversar con la pared.

—... que podríamos visitar un asilo ¿Qué dices?

Cerró el libro dándose por vencida y decidió, por fin, darle su atención a su amiga. Era imposible estudiar cuando la voz chillona de Cat se mezclaba con la célula.

—Odio a los ancianos.

—Okis, okis... por ello pensé en otro lugar... ¡Un hospital!

—Minimízate Cat, tú más que nadie sabe que detesto los hospitales. Me buscas más tarde, tengo que estudiar para APROBAR lo cual deberías tomarlo como opción. Adiós.

...

Una situación desagradable parecía estar siempre en busca de Jade. Lo cual la misma trataba de esquivar como sea y poniendo pretextos ya poco creíbles. Jade era consciente de que una escena con aquella temática no era buena para su reputación, ser la chica mala no era tarea simple. No porque andaba siempre haciendo la vida a cuadritos a los demás significaba que no tenía sentimientos o era un robot que poseía un botón nombrado "maldad". A veces la pena la invadía pero la presión era insoportable y echarse para atrás solo conseguiría su ablandamiento. En algunos momentos meditaba sobre su conducta y por qué no cambiar. Al instante tachaba la opción pareciéndole estúpida. Por más que intentará cambiar sería inútil cuando su imagen ya estaba creada.

Muy aparte de su comportamiento y figura. La situación incómoda incapaz de pasar por alto era durante el almuerzo. Si bien se cuidaba de espectáculos vergonzosos en la escuela no podía decir lo mismo mientras se hallaba en su hogar. Sus almuerzos constaban de tres personas. Richard West, el reloj y ella.

Ese famoso tic tac del aparato marcador de las horas le era muy molesto en el reinado del silencio. El sonido proveniente del contacto cubiertos-plato era similar y no hablar de las respiraciones audibles hasta para un sordo. Por más que deseaba formar una conversación estable con su padre y quedar como una hija normal, no podía. Tanto las respuestas de él y ella se basaban en monólogos y las preguntas salían por salir pues se asemejaban a un ¿Qué hora es? que se escuchaba más sincero que las palabras sueltas de los labios de los West. Su relación familiar no atravesaba el mejor momento. Tampoco quiere decir que antes se llevaban mejor. Quizá ya estaban acostumbrados a sus caracteres.

— ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

Todas las veces era lo mismo. Su laptop llegaba a ser más entretenida cuando se trataba de formar una conversación. Jade odiaba que no la miren a los ojos al hablar.

—Bien.

—Me alegro.

Si aquella era su alegría, pues se moría de ganas de saber cómo sería su entusiasmo al enterarse que ganó la lotería. Su sequedad fue común.

— ¿Y mamá?

—Dijo que hoy no podía salir de compras contigo, que la disculpes.

No respondió pues su felicidad era inevitable. Al menos aquel martes era pasable comparado a otros.

**23 de Setiembre.**

Ese poder de convencimiento...Cat era una odiosa. No podía ir por el mundo y poner ese rostro de gato con botas solo para persuadir a alguien. Ella sabía que la negación no estaba disponible al realizar ello pero claro a la niña solo le funciona el cerebro para lo que le beneficia. Y bien ahora se hallaba en un orfanato rodeada de quién sabe cuántos niños el cual era dirigido por nada más que monjas. Sin duda un distinguido lugar. Se parecía a una residencia y estaba distribuido por edificios. Cada uno con cuartos. Aunque causaba escalofríos por lo viejo y tétrico. A Jade le fascinaba.

—Pasen por acá.

El guardián era un gorila. Las dirigía hacia las dueñas, monjas, del lugar y se podía decir que el hombre era el doble de Cat y Jade juntas. Con aquella seguridad quién querría entrar. Hasta la pálida le guardaba cierto temor.

—Les recomiendo que sean lo más serias posibles. Este lugar no sirve para jugar — y desapareció.

Cat tragó saliva. Jade fue más "prudente" y casi paga una puerta de madera vieja.

— ¡Holis! Soy Cat y ell-

—Sé quiénes son. Tu abuela mencionó el porqué de su visita. Pasen.

Una oficina. Grande, muy grande. Una gran mesa en el centro con una severa cantidad de fotos. Muebles al rededor y archivos tirados cerca a la PC. No muy ordenado para ser sala de unas religiosas.

—Soy Cat.

— ¿Valentine?— la pelirroja asintió— Conozco a tu nona, muy agradable por cierto... ¿Y tú?

Jade no quería ni hacía el intento de esconder su enojo. Ella había sido arrastrada a este castillo tenebroso rodeado de niños, no se llevaba muy bien con los infantes, y monjas a quienes nunca las iba a pasar.

Cuando tenía 14 años su mamá la llevo con una de ellas para mejorar su carácter. Al principio pensó que con algunas bromas la echarían del lugar sin embargo mientras más pruebas les realizaba más fuertes parecían ponerse. Al final consiguió ser menos violenta y refugió su odio sobrenatural a las religiosas.

—Que le importa.

Sintió un leve codazo. No, no pensaba ser amable. Lo sentía por Cat.

—Tienes muy buenos modales, unos meses aquí y te aseguro aprenderás rápido.

—Disculpe a mi amiga, no le gustan estos sitios.

—Ya veo...

Singular monja.

—Su nombre es Jade...Jade West.

—¿West?— se acercó a la chica gótica y la observó fijamente. Era curioso ser inspeccionada por una anciana con trapos en la cabeza y cuerpo— Tienes un pirsin en la ceja — con mucha confianza agarró el brazo de Jade, girándolo — y un tatuaje... ¿De qué sirvió todo lo que te enseñamos?

Ahora, ahora comprendía todo. Las pingüinos, como en el pasado les puso, se habían topado por segunda vez con el demonio (apodo que ganó por su comportamiento) y pues no es que la opción de ser linda con ellas se hallaba en sus planes.

...

Se sentía como si fuera una niñera. Prefería, por supuesto, pasar un día completo con su madre adicta a la compras que estar rodeada por niños de 5 a 12 años aproximadamente. Lo que empeoraba la situación era que se encontraba allí, sin poder saber qué hacer con tantos infantes. Conocía el porqué de estar en el lugar mas no poseía el valor de acercarse a alguien y cuestionarle de su vida día a día. No lo soportaría y renunciar sería la opción cercana.

A simple vista observaba a niños tímidos, fuera de sí, lejanos de la tierra, perdidos en el espacio. La palabra sufrimiento se estampaba en su frente de cada uno. Antes de entrar Sor Julia les dejó en claro que no mencionaran a su familia o algo que tenía que ver con ello. Era una lástima total. Jade lo tenía claro, no era como si le entusiasmaba hablar de sus parientes, al contrario, le fastidiaba. En cambio Cat, la niña era un dolor en el trasero. Todos los que la rodeaban estaban al tanto que de lo que jamás podría dejar de conversar, era de su familia. A la pelirroja le costaría demasiado.

— ¡Jade!

Hablando de Roma. Notaba su felicidad. Su sonrisa le causaba molestia sin embargo se acercó a su amiga curiosa de su posible descubrimiento.

—Hay una sección en el edificio del frente donde duermen chicos de nuestra edad... lo malo es que son poquitos.

Noticia buena.

—Bien, entonces vamos.

Cat asintió.

Y tal cual lo dijo la pelirroja. En el segundo piso hallaron charlando a dos adolescentes. Los únicos en todo el castillo. Uno era de tez morena con cabellos que parecían rasta y no olvidar el instrumento que lo acompañaba. Muy relajado para ser un chico abandonado.

La persona siguiente era una chica. Quien se limaba las uñas y sus rasgos notaban sus descendencias latinas.

Curiosos, muy curiosos.

— ¿Estas segura que viven acá? ¿No serán estudiantes o algo así, cómo nosotros?

Cat negó.

—Hace unos minutos los vi entrar a una habitación, también divisé a una chica que me pareció estupenda para el trabajo.

**27 de Setiembre**

—Debes ser paciente

Había dejado muy en claro la religiosa.

—Ella es especial y lo menos que deseo a pesar de ser muy tú, sería que desapruebes.

Por supuesto que la chica era especial. Demasiado, hasta la palabra quedaba pequeña. No conversaba o siquiera hacía el intento. A lo mucho un contacto visual y se iba dejándote hablar con las rocas. De lo que nunca habría duda era de su gran talento. La chica tocaba el piano y cantaba como los dioses. Su voz era tan delicada y dulce logrando la embriaguez instantánea. Jade la escuchó al entrar a su habitación, claro hasta que la morena se dio cuenta de los ojos ajenos y cortó de golpe la melodía echándose de inmediato a su cama. Acto aborrecido por la pálida. Los desplantes nunca los pasaba, ahora tenía que soportarlos por una nota.

Iba dejando un día. Este sería el segundo pero la paciencia que le pidió la monja no era basta. Quizá habría sido más fácil dejar a la chica en disposición de Cat. Pues Jade hizo trampa. Su amiga de cabellos rojos la observo antes y ya la había elegido como víctima, luego la gótica entendió el porqué de la elección y terminó llevándose todo el crédito. Si le habrían dicho que era tarea difícil con gusto corría por otra persona. Más la chica le causaba intriga y solo decidió quedarse con ella.

—Bien... ¿Comencemos de nuevo, vale?... Soy Jade West y tú...

No hay mejor fondo que el del grillo.

—Se supone que debes decir tu nombre... Dios, me estas cayendo mal.

Sí, conocía cada letra del nombre de la morena pero gracias a Sor Julia.

Jade deseaba escucharlo a través de los labios de la chica. Le iba a ser complicado olvidarse de Victoria Vega cuando no ponía de su parte en el trato.

—Déjala en paz ¿No entiendes que no quiere hablar contigo?

Y tampoco el de Trina Vega. No eran hermanas biológicas. Sus apellidos son mera coincidencia.

—Nadie te llamó, así que hazme un favor y piérdete.

Ser una chica huérfana y con una vida diferente por completo no quería decir que la trataría como se le diera la gana.

—Dime algo... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Silenció. Chica lista después de todo.

—Dime algo ¿Por qué metes la nariz donde no te quieren?— replicó una muy amable Jade.

—Yo sé porque ustedes están aquí. Y te digo de una buena vez... tus problemas escolares no son bienvenidos.

...

Estaba loca. Sin duda estaba loca. Jade aceptaba el odio de los demás, no eran tan cínica para sentirse ofendida. Ella se ganaba ese odio. Con bromas pesadas y comentarios insultantes. Pero aquella morena. No la callada y posible tímida. No, Victoria no. Sino la entrometida y egocéntrica. Dos días le fueron suficientes para reconocer sus defectos aun si no llevaba una vida normal. Y dos días le fueron excelentes a Trina, la jodida, para arremeter contra Jade (quien hasta ese entonces no le había hecho nada). A Jade qué le importaba si Trina no poseía padres, qué le importaba su pasado, qué le importaba el que haya tenido que madurar con velocidad. Nada de ello justificaba su trato hostil a Jade y la sobreprotección hacia Victoria. Y Victoria. Dios era insoportable sin hablar. Se mantenía con la boca bien cerrada visualizando a una Trina con rabia queriendo morder a una Jade que no deseaba pleitos. Había entrado a la boca del lobo, que le parecía fantástico, sin quererlo todavía.

—... ¡Jade! Te estoy hablando como idiota y tú solo me ignoras.

—Sí, sí, lo siento Beck.

Beck era un buen tipo. Cariñoso y comprensivo. Lo quería demasiado y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Al menos no como amigo. Como novio ya no le servía. Como novio se transformó en inaguantable. Como novio... lo había dejado de amar. Y era triste, triste que dos años de relación se hayan ido al agua. Que solo queden los buenos recuerdos y nada más. Era extraño, pues pareciera que alguien se había interpuesto entre los dos, alguien invisible que hizo mucho daño. Y Beck, él no sabía nada. La seguía amando y llenando de ternura. La trataba como princesa y él actuaba como esclavo. Jade no necesitaba un esclavo y menos que le hicieran creer que era una princesa. Ella quería una persona distinta. Que la trate como es y no pinte la realidad. Beck no merecía estar al lado de una chica insuficiente.

Pero a pesar de todo. Beck la hacía sentir segura y eso le encantaba. Porque ni su papá ni su madre le brindaban aquella seguridad. Y sonaba egoísta pero no lo dejaría ir, al menos hasta encontrar a alguien transmisor de ese refugio.

— ¿Tengo que preocuparme?...Has estado perdida estos últimos días.

La conocía muy bien.

—Es por la arrugada de Literatura. Ese ensayo me tiene podrida.

Y no era mentira. El estrés la rodeaba desde su visita al orfanato.

— ¿Sigue sin hablarte la chica...Victoria?

—Ni la menciones, esa pedazo de... parece como si se haya propuesto lograr que me desaprueben.

**29 de Septiembre.**

Su madre sonriendo se asimilaba al guasón. El compañero a la izquierda de ella le causaba gracia ¿En qué estaba pensando su mamá? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Volvió su vista al nuevo integrante de la familia. No podía creerlo. No procesaba el hecho.

—Su nombre es Steven.

—Un perro... ¿Por qué?

—Es un cachorro todavía, Jade

Por supuesto que era un cachorro. "Steven" sino fuera un perro lo confundirían de inmediato con una pulga grande peluda. No estaba al tanto con lo que respectaba a razas pero sin ser experta se hallaba segura de que el animal era un poodle. Tenía unos ojitos cafés hermosos y la nariz negrita al igual que su pelaje. Sin duda un cachorro muy tierno.

—Bien, mientras no se meta con mi habitación puede ir por la casa corriendo y yo que sé...asuntos perrunos.

...

Le gustaba leer. No se lo dijo, Jade con solo observarla sacaba conclusiones. Esperar que le hable seria sinónimo a jubilarse y pues su tiempo era corto y la calificación entre sus manos. No iba a poner en juego algo tan serio como ello, jamás había desaprobado y tampoco lo haría. No por una chica que parecía muda.

Con su tercera visita lo único conseguido fue media página del ensayo. Media página de veinte hojas. Veinte hojas en menos de un mes. Lo peor que le podía suceder era que Cat ya haya escrito 10 páginas. Claro, eso sucedió y era terrible. La niña nunca le ganaba y solo pensarlo le resultaba una humillación.

Escogió al chico de cabellos rasta. Aquel amante de la música como le contó Cat. Su historia no parecía entretenida sin embargo para un trabajo era más que suficiente. Sus padres murieron cuando le iban encima 10 años y su soporte por dos décadas había sido su abuela. Una abuela que salió más loca que una cabra y por lo mismo terminó internada en un hospital psiquiátrico. Su único pariente voló y sus esperanza de ser un músico desaparecieron a los 12 años al ser internado al inmenso castillo llamado orfanato.

—Bien... te gusta leer.

No despegó su vista del libro. Jade era un fantasma quien no atemorizaba entre la morena. A quien no le importaba su presencia y sabía se iría sola luego.

— ¿Sabes que siempre me asemejo a una imbécil hablando con mi sombra?

Su sarcasmo produjo una sonrisa. Una brillante y resaltante sonrisa. Y Jade... ella se sintió más imbécil. Si habría sabido que auto insultarse servía pues cada que iba de visita lo hacía. Por la nota quizá o para conseguir al menos un gesto de la morena también.

No estaba acostumbrada a ser ignota. O producía miedo con su carácter o bien era el centro de atención a quien debían obedecer. Vega le había dado un golpe fuerte en su ego. Le dijo sin pronunciarlo: No siempre harán lo que desees.

Era un reto por cumplir.

—Tengo un cachorro— comentó Jade. Sin saber por qué metió el tema de Steven. Victoria la observo un momento— Mamá lo trajo hoy y e-

Calló.

La imagen del globo con pies (Sor Mary) le atravesó la mente. La monja había dejado en claro nunca hablar de sus familiares. El tema les debía doler muy a su pesar y recordárselos era como un castigo. Jade metió no las patas sino todo el cuerpo. Ahora debía arreglarlo lo masa rápido posible. Ya logró la atención de Vega, perderla le caería muy mal.

—Eh... ¿Conoces a Cat? Es una enana de 1.10 m tal vez con cabellos ro-

—Escuchar de tu madre no me duele.

—Hablaste... Maldita sea, hablaste... ¡H-A-B-L-A-S-T-E! Tú abriste la boca y pudiste al menos pronunciar algo. Dios... me siento tan aliviada. Por un momento en verdad creí que eras muda...

Sin embargo. Victoria, la morena, solo sonrió y volvió su vista al libro.

Jade hablaba sola pero esta vez... de felicidad.

* * *

><p>Tada! Vivo aún! Sorpresita, sorpresita yo trayéndoles un nuevo fic o two-shot como se dice :3<p>

Prometo terminarlo rápido, así que... vale la pena? Nos leemos!


End file.
